Talk:Characters/@comment-27998557-20161009223450
This is a refresh of my old ideas, feel free to pass. ________________________________________________________________________ Name: Crab (An orange crab with a shattered shell) Health: 8 History: Crab's a really young mutant, she's approximately 2 years old so she didn't know what use to be earth. Living in the oasis and making a habit of destroying everything that does or doesn't move, and eating stuff that's lying on the ground. When she suddenly decide to go explore the world, that's how she get to the campfire and decided to stay, even if all the others are trying to make her leave. Voice: Crab can't talk so the sounds she'll make will mostly be make of growling, snorting, groans, screams and laughing. Load screen quotes: *Groans* '' HEHEHEHEHE!'' '' Crab' s still a child'' '' Crab's your problem now'' '' Nobody cares about Crab'' '' (while entering Oasis)'' '' Crab seems happy'' '' Crab is singing'' '' '' B Skin: A more brownish shell with seaweed and corals on it (mean to look like a decorator crab) Starting weapon: Damp Wrench (5 dmg but bigger range) Unlock: Bring a wrench in the oasis and drop it on the ground, after some time it'll turn into a "Damp wrench" (maybe add some particles just to point out that something is happening) pick it up and leave the area this will unlock Crab. B Skin Unlock: Reach the oasis as crab while looping Negative: slower than other characters Passive: Stronger melee weapons (+20%) Active: (I have 2 ideas for this one just tell me wich is better) 1: Removable Shell: By pressing right click, Crab will remove her shell and leave it on the grounds (like an undestroyable props), doing so will make crab run and attack faster (a tiny bit slower than plant) but will drop her max hp to 4, if you press right click again you'll be teleported back in your shell. 2: Digestion problems: You'll eat small enemy corpses (bandits, raven, rats, ...) by walking over them, this will stack 2 green projectiles who's doing 2 Dmg each, you can stack up to 20 projectiles, Pressing right click will release them all at once in a shotgun pattern. You can't eat enemy corpse while stacking 20 projectiles. Throne butt: 1: Safer shell: When teleporting back to your shell it'll release 6 explosions around it dealing 5 dmg each, the explosions have a ten seconds cooldown to avoid spamming. 2: Bigger mouth: You can now eat medium enemy corpse: (snowbot, robot wolf, ...) who are giving 4 green projectiles while eating them and, the maximum is also increased to 40. Ultras: A: Close combat: +30% from melee weapon, and reduce their reload time by 10% B1: Outdoors survivors: your dmg with any weapons slowly increase while out of your shell, it can go up to +100% B2: Explosive digestive: will transform 4 of your normal projectiles into explosive version of them who's dealing 8-12 dmg, the explosions don't harm the player Trivia: Even if it's hard to tell by looking at her, Crab's a girl. Crab's seriously thinking about eating Corpse. For Crab, the I.D.P.D is just some guys wearing some shiny suits. Crab really likes Fish, even if it's not mutual. Due to her armor, Crab is scared of Rogue. ________________________________________________________________________ Name: Traitor (Basically a grunt with a red suit) Health: 8 Starting weapon: Homemade Laser gun (who's dealing 1-8 Dmgs) History: Traitor used to be a janitor working for the I.D.P.D, (someone must keep those floors clean and shiny) who have a crush for Rogue. When she escaped, Traitor got mad, built himself a laser gun and tried to build a rebellion against the captain. As he managed to get 10 of the grunts on his side he attacked the captain and, it immediately backfire... He escaped the H.Q and now seek the nuclear throne. (Thinking that it,ll impress Rogue if manage to do it.) Voice: A usual grunt voice but a little bit more cowardly Load Screen Quotes: '' "Traitor can't roll"'' '' "Traitor isn't trained for that"'' '' "Traitor isn't courageous"'' '' "Traitor thinks his suit is blue"'' (once entering 2-1) : '' "Oh no! Oh no no!"'' '' "I don't think rats should be that big..."'' (once entering 4-1) : '' "Cobweb... that's not good"'' '' "Rocks should be standing still!"'' (once entering 6-1): '' "Didn't sound like fun..."'' '' "WHAT WERE THOSE?!"'' (once entering 7-3): '' '' '' "Is it too late to go back?"'' (Once entering H.Q): '' '' "They don't seem happy to see me..." B Skin: Mean to look likes the shielder suits. Unlock: Reach the H.Q as any character. B Skin Unlock: Kill 100 I.D.P.D in a single game Negative: Nyctophobia (sees less in the dark than other characters) Passive: Shorter energy weapons reload time (-15%) Active: Rocket Jump, by pressing right click, you'll make Traitor fly in direction of the cursor, during the jump, he'll be invincible and he'll cause low Dmg to enemy and props on the way. This active has a 10 second reload. Throne Butt: Allow you to shoot while jumping, the shots will be less accurate than normal. Ultras: A: Technician : energy weapons will have an even shorter reload time and higher Dmg (-10% reload time and +15% Dmg) B: Stunt Master: After a jump, it'll release a small blue explosion who deals 10-15 Dmgs Trivia: The only way Traitor managed to drag people into the rebellion was to ask the worst soldiers the I.D.P.D had. Traitor thought he could blend in the I.D.P,D's grunt by making one of their suits on his own. Rogue have no idea who's Traitor. The I.D.P.D actually forgot about Traitor's existence. Traitor once used radiations on himself making him stronger, and colorblind. Traitor is jealous of Steroid, him being both stronger and smarter than him.